enigmataconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunarkraft
The Lunarkraft was a traffic-controlling satellite used by the police before it got corrupted by Valor and started sending malicious signals that corrupt the auto-pilot system of small fighters and make them work at Valor's will. It's the 4th boss of Enigmata: Metaphysik, and is the boss of the Alarming Signal mission. Parts and Health The Lunarkraft has a big gun and four shields surrounding it, making it the first droned boss. Each shield has 5000 HP, the big gun has 7000 HP, the green tubes jetting out from the back have 1500 each, and Lunarkraft itself has 18,000 HP. Each shield amplifies the malicious signals; each 7.5 sec 5 corrupt ships come. For each shield destroyed one less ship is added to the mix, until there is only one unlucky drone each 7 1/2 sec. Attacks Before we get to the Lunarkraft itself, let's check the shields first. The shields have 2 attacks: *'Shield Bash' Its shields will rotate around it, and sometimes one of them will thrust forward, and uses its spikes to deal 60 HP damage. *'Litav Waves' The big light on the shields can shoot crescent-shaped waves that deals 50 HP damage each. Ok, now let's check the Lunarkraft. It doesn't have many attacks, only 2 of them (you can say it's 3, but not really...): *'Soach Beam' The big gun can shoot a HUGE laser beam that deals 150 HP damage each second. When shooting the beam, the Lunarkraft will also rotate. Obviously, if the big gun is destroyed it can't do this. *'Diareme Shards' Its diamond can shoot long bullets that deal 10 HP damage each in 2 formations: **'Evaw Infiltraton Mode' Shoots in a spread formation with 2 groups of 5 bullets fired diagonally sideways, followed by 2 groups of 3 bullets in the same direction then repeat(there may be scenes art in the future that demonstrate this, but for now get along with this extremely rudimentary diagram that Ionicnaga put up: / / / \ \ \ / / / / / \ \ \ \ \ **'Sicle Flurry Mode' It can shoot in a classic spiral formation. Besides, in its fight, many corrupted Patrol Fighter PDF-2S will come to disturb you and make the fight harder. Reward Once you defeat the Lunarkraft, shatter its diamond, and return its front lights and back tubes to an alternating red and blue, you'll get the Weak Virus Beacon, a Tier 2 Secondary Weapon (Skill) that can convert every drones/fighter with 150 HP or less in the screen to fight by your side. If you destroy all four energy tubes, you will get the Auxillary Fusive T-6 Core, a booster for your ship's thrusters that has an engine power of 12500. It does taint your ionic exhaust a bright, shining green, so if you really don't want the purely aesthetic effect, well, don't equip it. The Lunarkraft engineers decided to add this because of the embarrassingly pitiful thruster at the back. Category:Bosses Category:Enigmata: Metaphysik